dcfandomcom-20200222-history
New Fun Comics Vol 1 2
Antagonists: * * Locations: * , | Synopsis1 = Jack points a gun at Nogales and is about to be stabbed by Nogales' henchman Miguel, but Nogales tells Miguel to stop. Trying to lure Jack, Nogales offers him a job at the ranch. Jack uses this opportunity to investigate Nogales' business, believing he's been stealing cattle from G-Bar. He then pretends to stumble against one of the steers to check its marking, which he finds out to be one of G-Bar's. Nogales and Miguel are watching from a distance and Nogales tells Miguel to finish off Jack. | StoryTitle2 = Sandra of the Secret Service: "The Gavonian Affair, Part 2" | Writer2_1 = Charles Flanders | Penciler2_1 = Charles Flanders | Inker2_1 = Charles Flanders | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * a Gavonian spy * another Gavonian spy Other Characters: * Reynolds (not yet named) * Lothar Items: * Gavonian Death Ray | Synopsis2 = The day after Sandra's brush with adventure, an emissary calls on her to thank her. They are rudely surprised by a strange man, pointing a gun at them. He explains he will kill them because Sandra saved Lothar, who is an enemy of his country, Gavonia. But Sandra grabs a chair from behind her and knocks the gunman off his feet with it, causing him to drop his pistol, then the emissary steps in and grapples with him, and while he does so, Sandra grabs the gun and uses it to club the spy unconscious. According to the emissary, Gavonia's ruler is a mad scientist who has invented a death ray, and plans to use it to conquer the world. While he and Sandra talk, however, the Gavonian spy escapes. Sandra resolves to sail that night for Gavonia. | StoryTitle3 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang-Gow of China, Part 2" | Writer3_1 = Lawrence Lariar | Penciler3_1 = Lawrence Lariar | Inker3_1 = Lawrence Lariar | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Fu-Yak | Synopsis3 = Fu-Yak trips on the rug, alerting Barry to his presence. Barry drives Fu-Yak off with a single punch. He telephones Le Grande, who is at the river. When Barry arrives, Le Grande reports that one of his men saw Fu-Yak swim to a boat, now headed out to sea. Barry and Le Grande give chase, but a fire in their boat forces them to jump into the water. Fu-Yak orders his helmsman to turn around, intending to capture or kill the seemingly-helpless Barry and Le Grande. | StoryTitle4 = Magic Crystal of History: "In Ancient Egypt, Part 2" | Writer4_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Penciler4_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Inker4_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Antagonists: * priests * axemen Locations: * , 26th Century BC Items: * Magic Crystal of History | Synopsis4 = Having been transported to ancient Egypt by a Magic Crystal, Bobby and Binks are surprised to discover that the crystal also allows them to understand and be understood by the people around them. A slave overseer, encountering Bobby and Binks, declares them to be witches and brings them before the priests. The priests perform a divination and decide on the "test of death:" Bobby and Binks are strapped to chopping blocks. Two men wielding axes will try to chop their heads off; if the axes turn away, they will be freed. But before the test can be made, the Pharaoh Cheops, lord of all Egypt, arrives, bringing all activity to a standstill. | StoryTitle5 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 2" | Writer5_1 = Henry Kiefer | Penciler5_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker5_1 = Henry Kiefer | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Slim Antagonists: * Bedouin Marauders Locations: * | Synopsis5 = Despite their plane being hit, the arrival of Wing and Slim helps the Legionnaires beat back the Bedouin attack. Knowing that the Bedouins will likely return at nightfall, Wing and Slim quickly repair their plane and take off in pursuit of them. Wing intends to capture the leader and hold him hostage. Tying himself to the plane, Wing performs a daring midair maneuver to snatch the Bedouin leader out of his saddle! However, the Bedouin leader, armed with a knife, fights back...and neither man notices that the rope holding them to the plane has begun to fray... | StoryTitle6 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 2" | Writer6_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer6_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler6_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker6_1 = Raymond Perry | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Rowena * Isaac of York * * Locations: * 12th Century | Synopsis6 = creates a brief stir, but the Norman men quickly turn the conversation to an upcoming tournament, virtually ignoring Cedric. The Pilgrim who accompanied them takes a seat at the servants' table, unnoticed. He is soon joined by Isaac of York, a Jewish moneylender who is ordered to the servants' table by Cedric. The Pilgrim gives Isaac his seat by the fire and walks to the main table, where he reminds Bois-Guilbert that the Norman was defeated in a previous tournament by a Saxon, Wilfred of Ivanhoe. Furious, Bois-Guilbert demands to have Ivanhoe brought to him for another contest. The Pilgrim promises that if Ivanhoe shows up at the joust the next day, he will meet Bois-Guilbert. The Pilgrim leaves the great hall, but later, he warns Isaac that Bois-Guilbert means to waylay him, and the two leave the castle on borrowed mules. | StoryTitle7 = Don Drake, on the Planet Saro: "The Midget Men, Part 2" | Writer7_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler7_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker7_1 = Clem Gretter | Synopsis7 = As Don and Betty try to free themselves from the Midget-Men's net, a pair of bandars charge toward them. However the Midget-Men, after their initial shock, recover and drag their captives back to Don and Betty's sphere-ship, before the bandars can trample them all. The Midget-Men try to use their spears to drive the bandars off, but the animals' hides are too well-armored. The bandars can also bite through metal--and one of them inadvertently frees Don and Betty from captivity. Now free to act, Don uses his atomic energy gun to drive the bandars off--but the shock rocks the sphere-ship, already teetering precariously on the edge of a cliff, and sends it plummeting down to the water below. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Midget Men of Saro Alien Animals: * two Bandars Locations: * Vehicles: * Don and Betty's sphere-ship Items: * Drake's atomic energy gun | StoryTitle8 = Loco Luke "Out West, Part 2" | Writer8_1 = Jack A. Warren | Penciler8_1 = Jack A. Warren | Inker8_1 = Jack A. Warren | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Turkey Tail * medicine man Antagonists: * Black Dan * unfriendly Indian Locations: * Old West ** desert | Synopsis8 = With his horse and his clothes stolen by Black Dan, Luke has been left to die of exposure in the desert. However, the Indian following him, Turkey Tail by name, catches up to the semi-conscious cowboy and brings him to his reservation to be treated by the tribe's medicine man. Before the medicine man can save Luke, however, he must fend off a challenge from another Indian, who wants to finish the job Black Dan started. | StoryTitle9 = Jack Andrews: "The Mysterious Stranger, Part 2" | Writer9_1 = Lyman Anderson | Penciler9_1 = Lyman Anderson | Inker9_1 = Lyman Anderson | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * | Synopsis9 = Jack spots someone tampering with the end of the ski jump. He immediately gives chase as the stranger tries to escape, but the ski jump will no longer support his weight. It cracks, sending Jack flying through the air. However, using catlike agility, Jack still manages to land on his feet in the snow, and quickly overtakes the stranger. He is shocked to discover that it is the same man who tried to bribe him in a football game the previous month. | StoryTitle10 = Cap'n Erik: "The Sealing Expedition, Part 2" | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = Robert Weinstein | Inker10_1 = Robert Weinstein | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Cap'n Erik Supporting Characters: * first mate * Rags Antagonists: * one sneaky crewman Locations: * Killitook Island | Synopsis10 = Cap'n Erik finally sets sail, heading for the sealing grounds off Killitook Island. Once out to sea, he and the first mate discover a stowaway on board: Rags, an orphan boy who wants to join the crew and hunt seal. The first mate wants Rags gone, but Cap'n Erik decides to give the boy a chance. He orders Rags to help the cook, and tells him that he'll decide when the ship reaches Portland whether Rags joins the crew. However, as Rags heads for the galley, he notices a suspicious-acting crewman. Following him into a cargo hold, Rags sees the crewman weakening the ship's hull. The saboteur quickly discovers Rags spying on him, and knocks him out with a punch. He leaves Rags unconscious in the hold as the waves pound the weakened hull. | Writer11_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler11_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker11_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle11 = Cap'n Spinniker, part 1 | Synopsis11 = Captain Spinniker is in the Arctic ocean, alone and freezing. A storm suddenly appears and breaks the ice under him, stranding him on an ice floe. Captain Spinniker tells himself that now he's going to swim to shore. A family of walruses shows up, and suddenly Spinniker gets a brilliant idea. He tells the walruses to look that way and uses the height from the walrus going under the ice drift and pushing it up to jump to another ice floe. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * | StoryTitle12 = Buckskin Jim: "The Indian Ambush, Part 2" | Writer12_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler12_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker12_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Trapper Pete Horses: * Blackie Antagonists: * Indians Locations: * Dates: * Late | Synopsis12 = Ambushed by Indians, Jim and Trapper Pete are badly outnumbered. Knowing that his horse Blackie can carry double, Jim goes for it while Pete lays down cover fire. However, two Indians have crept up on the pair unseen, and Jim only just sees them in time to save Pete's life. Though Jim and Pete manage to overcome the two Indians, the rest of the war party is able to reach their position and capture them. The Chief condemns them to death by torture over a slow fire. | StoryTitle13 = Little Linda: "On the Road, Part 1" | Writer13_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler13_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker13_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters * Buddy * Uncle Wilbur | Synopsis13 = Little Linda is walking through the countryside trying to get to the next town before dark when suddenly a car comes down the road. A man, who hasn't noticed her, gets out of the car and leaves a little crying kid on the side of the road. The man drives off and thinks to himself that no one will find the kid way out in this wild country 500 miles from home. With the kid gone, he would inherit his entire estate! Little Linda comforts the kid and learns the kid's name is Buddy and the man is his uncle Wilbur and together they walk towards the next town to try to find out Buddy's parents and an explanation. | Writer16_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler16_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker16_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle16 = 2023 Super Police: "Captain Kiddlaw, Part 2" | Synopsis16 = Rushing to answer the S.S. Trent's distress call, the Super Police Hi-Lo stratoplane converts to underwater mode and plunges beneath the waves. Almost immediately, the vessel is attacked with a torpedo! Professor Shanley deduces that the torpedo is homing in on the Hi-Lo's search beam, so Rex turns it off, then dodges the incoming torpedo. With the immediate threat dispensed with, Rex sees the Trent, and the other five missing ships, trapped in an underwater force field, one which provides an air environment. A message comes in, on the Photo-Light Wave, from the "wizard pirate" Captain Kiddlaw, warning them away. Rex recognizes that Kiddlaw's forcefield is made of Gamma Rays, and the Hi-Lo is armed with Cosmic Rays, which are a thousand times more powerful. Rex prepares to open fire, but Shanley reminds him that there may be American prisoners inside the air pocket, who would drown if the field were destroyed. They will have to find another way to deal with Kiddlaw. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * * * * Axel Yoke * Drut (Shanley's assistant) Antagonists: * Locations: * Items: * underwater force field Vehicles: * the Hi-Lo | StoryTitle17 = Jigger and Ginger: "The Escaped Convicts, Part 1" | Penciler17_1 = Adolph Shus | Inker17_1 = Adolph Shus | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Jigger * Ginger Supporting Characters: * Jigger's friends Antagonists: * Kip | Synopsis17 = Ginger is mumbling to herself that Jigger spends all his time at his old gas station and never has time for her when suddenly Kip drives up to her in his car and offers her a ride home. Kip takes a small detour and arrives at Jigger's gas station where he orders Jigger around, telling him to fill up his car, check the tires, wipe his windshield and just plain annoying him. When Jigger is done and tries to give out the change, Kip drives away and tells him to buy himself a kiddie car much to Jigger's frustration. After that, some friends drive around and find Jigger brooding about the fact he lost his girlfriend to Kip. Jigger goes away to take care of another customer, a police car, when he overhears the radio signalling the policeman that two escaped convicted killers had stolen a car with its passengers still inside. Jigger recognizes the license plate mentioned and realizes that the car stolen was Kip's car, with Kip and Ginger being taken hostage. He then jumps into his friends car and drives full speed ahead to Ginger and Kip's location. | StoryTitle18 = Scrub Hardy | Writer18_1 = Joe Archibald | Penciler18_1 = Joe Archibald | Inker18_1 = Joe Archibald | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Scoop Supporting Characters: * Betty * Cookie Botts and his wife * Tony the barber | Synopsis18 = Scoop regals himself in front of the mirror and compliments himself on his pompadour, thinking out loud that Betty would love him for it. He goes outside and shows off his pompadour to Cookie Botts and the man's wife but is made fun of. Embarassed, Scoop goes to the barber shop and asks for a "short and snappy" haircut. Before the barber can start cutting his hair however, a random brick hits him in the head from the direction of the window. | StoryTitle19 = After School | Writer19_1 = Tom McNamara | Penciler19_1 = Tom McNamara | Inker19_1 = Tom McNamara | Appearing19 = Featured Characters * Slimsy * Lefty Supporting Characters * Wilbur Other Characters * Old man Spinks | Synopsis19 = Lefty and Slimsy are having a very loud argument just under old man Spinks' bedroom window just as the old man was about to sleep. The racket makes him so mad he throws a shoe at Slimsy's head. Slimsy and Lefty run away so fast, they forgot to take Lefty's little Uncle Wilbur. The boys are now arguing whether or not to go back for little Wilbur, with Slimsy finally telling Lefty to go back for Uncle Wilbur himself. The baby comes back by himself and Lefty notices a chocolate stain on his mouth. Translating his baby talk, Lefty understands that his baby uncle brought the shoe back to old man Spinks. The old man gave Wilbur chocolate cake and told him to send the other boys because he had something for them too. Lefty has to bring his uncle home, however, so Slimsy goes by himself. When Slimsy announces himself to Mr. Spinks, he gets a faceful of water from the old man's spray bottle. | StoryTitle20 = Caveman Capers | Writer20_1 = Dick Loederer | Penciler20_1 = Dick Loederer | Inker20_1 = Dick Loederer | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Ur * Wur Antagonists: * Dinosaur Other Characters * Ur's whole family | Synopsis20 = Ur the caveboy discovered fire when a tree was struck by lightning and became a hero. His whole family sat around the fire when suddenly, a dino appeared! The dinosaur started chasing Ur and Wur all around the forest and the children only managed to avoid it by hiding behind a tree. Knowing that the dino can come back any second, Ur and Wur plant upright the torch they've been carrying, to secure it, and hide inside a still-standing tree trunk. When they hear the dinosaur coming, Ur has a plan to fool him: he and his sister lift their legs from inside the trunk and make it so their legs look like branches. The dinosaur comes back and starts inspecting the tree. Before he can discover the kids, he steps on the torch and burns himself. Using the distraction provided to them, Ur and Wur escape! | Writer21_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Penciler21_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Inker21_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | StoryTitle21 = Fun Films, 2nd Episode: "Tad Among the Pirates" | Synopsis21 = | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Tad Antagonists: * Pirates Locations: * , 1735 ** Gardiner's Island Vehicles: * Pirate Ship | StoryTitle22 = Jolly Roger: "Introducing Jack Dewey" | Writer22_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Penciler22_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Inker22_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis22 = Assigned to the USS Hornet, midshipman Jack Dewey is on watch when he sights a pirate ship. The captain begins barking orders as the crew races to intercept. | StoryTitle23 = Bubby and Beevil | Writer23_1 = Dick Loederer | Penciler23_1 = Dick Loederer | Inker23_1 = Dick Loederer | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Beevil * Bubby Other Characters * Aunt Owly | Synopsis23 = Bubby and Beevil are sitting down in Aunt Owly's tree listening to her stories. She tells them that at the end of the rainbow, they will find a big pot of gold. Bubby and Beevil then bid her farewell and Bubby proclaims to Beevil that he bets they can find it. Bubby then sees a rainbow a few feet away formed from the water of a garden hose but Beevil then shows him that if you turn the water off , the rainbow disappears. Bubby is still optimistic but Beevil notices that it starts to rain. After sheltering themselves from the rain in a giant mocassin, Beevil notices a rainbow in the sky. Bubby and Beevil are overjoyed and run toward it to find that slippery pot of gold. Just as they climb on top of the mountain where the rainbow ends, the rainbow disappears but Bubby sees something beneath him. | StoryTitle24 = Pelion and Ossa | Writer24_1 = John Lindermayer | Penciler24_1 = John Lindermayer | Inker24_1 = John Lindermayer | Appearing24 = Featured Characters * Pelion * Ossa Supporting Characters * Mister Walrus Items * Sled | Synopsis24 = Pelion and Ossa go into a vacant house to get warm. They hear the owner of the house come inside, and decide to hide. Mister Walrus, the owner, comes inside and sees the broken sled the boys have left on his doorstep. Pelion and Ossa watch him from atop the stairs. Ossa leaned forward too much and falls down the stairs taking Pelion with him, right in front of Mister Walrus. Pelion explains to Mister Walrus that they came inside to see if someone would fix their sled for them. The big man then brings them to his workshop where he repairs the sled. Mister Walrus then tries to demonstrate to the boys how to sled, by sledding down the stairs and accidentally breaks the sled in pieces. Ossa then comments that there are too many stairs in this house. |StoryTitle25 = Tom Mix -and his Ralston Straight Shooters |Appearing25 = Featured Characters * Tom Mix Supporting Characters * Jimmy * Jane * Wrangler Villains * Rustlers Animals * Tony Items * Tom Mix T-M Bar Brand branding iron | Synopsis25 = Jimmy and Jane are riding horses through the desert when they spot rustlers stealing the Widow Jones' cattle and heading toward the Mexican border. Jimmy instructs Jane to ride get help from Tom Mix while he follows them and marks the trail. Jane arrives and brings Tom Mix and the cattle wrangler up to speed. Tom Mix realizes that, if the rustlers get to the Mexican border, they'll be safe from the law. Jane's horse won't be able to make the trip so she gets on Tom's steed, Tony the Wonder Horse. They soon arrive where Jane and Jimmy separated, and Tom notices Jimmy had branded a rock with Tom Mix' own T-M Bar Brand branding iron to mark the way. Following Jimmy's brandings, they finally see the rustlers crossing the river and about to enter Mexico. Jane urges Tom to shoot them but Tom, being a straight shooter, only uses his guns when his life depends on it. He instead decides to jump into the river with Tony and catches the rustlers with a lasso. The wrangler congratulates Tom Mix and Tom says that without Jimmy, he'd never have caught them. | Notes = * Published by National Allied Publications. * Last issue for Cap'n Erik, art by Robert Weinstein, the story sets up a cliff-hanger, but the feature does not return next issue. * Ivanhoe is adapted from the by Sir Walter Scott. This installment covers Chapters 5 and 6. * Last issue for Jigger and Ginger, art by Adolph Shus, the story sets up a cliff-hanger, but the feature does not return next issue. * First issue for Little Linda by Whitney Ellsworth. * Last issue for Lyman Anderson art on Jack Woods. * First issue for Jolly Roger by Adolphe Barreaux. ** In this issue, "Jolly Roger" runs across the bottom 1/4th of the Fun Films feature's page, and introduces Midshipman Jack Dewey, of the U.S. Sloop "Hornet". ** This feature will change its name to Midshipman Dewey in . ** "Tad Among the Pirates" is set in 1735, while "Jolly Roger" is set some time after the American Revolution. * Last issue for Judge Perkins by Bert Salq. * Last issue for Scrub Hardy by Joe Archibald * The story Tom Mix -and his Ralston Straight Shooters is actually an advertisement for the . If you had bought a Ralston cereal package and sent the top of the package by mail, you would have received a T-M Bar Brand branding iron. * Also appearing in this issue of New Fun Comics were: ** "It's a Fact" by Joe Archibald ** "Judge Perkins", by Bert Salq ** "Jumpy and Bunny", by Dick Loederer ** " ", by Al Stahl ** "Pete's Place", by Joe Archibald ** "Spook Ranch" (text story), by Robert Furlong ** "Hot Gold" (text story), by Ken Fitch ** "Sports", "Radio", and "Movies" (text articles), by Joe Archibald | Trivia = * The Native American shot while riding a horse in Buckskin Jim's story can be the first character killed in a DC Comic. * Henry Kiefer signs his Wing Brady story as "deKerosett". | Recommended = * New Comics * More Fun Comics | Links = * Read The Gavonian Affair, Part 2 online. }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances